bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aftermath 2
Aftermath 2 is an epicomedy written by Toa Zehvor MT. It is the sequel to Aftermath, and takes place a few months after the end of said comedy, which was closed in real life due to BZP's server going down and all topics created prior to the server downtime being replaced. Aftermath 2 began on other forums in Summer of 2011, on BZP in October of 2011, and is currently the most popular comedy on the still new forums. Plot The plot of Aftermath 2 is very similar to the 1st Aftermath and The Bionicles Try To Run A House. The story begins at The House, where Pridak and Xplode are attempting to pull the pool cover off at the request of Tahu, who is planning a vacation and wants to get the pool ready for the summer before the Bionicles leave. Pridak and Xplode manage this by torching the pool cover, which infuriates Tahu because pool covers are expensive. Tahu tells Xplode and Pridak that they cannot go on vacation with the other Bionicles unless they find a way to replace the pool cover. Pridak and Xplode con Fire Lord into joining their cause, and together they end up heading out towards a pool store to try and rob the shop of a pool cover. Meanwhile, Zaktan and the other Piraka are denied access to the vacation car by Mesonak and Makuta of Comedy. Zaktan, Hakann, and Thok decide to take the Piraka's stuff and hide it in a tree, so it doesn't get stolen. However, once they get to the top of the tree, they realize they have no way down, and then attempt to "get the other Piraka's attention" by dropping a rock on Vezok's head. Zaktan yells down a command to get a ladder from the house, which is mis-interpreted by Avak as an order to pour "batter on the mouse." Avak and Reidak head inside with their incorrect orders, leaving Vezok in a comatose state. After several minutes, Vezok wakes up, and, after misinterpreting more instructions from Zaktan to get "help," he goes off to find Tahu in search of how he can find "kelp." At the pool station, Pridak comes up with a plan to get the pool cover, but when Fire Lord nearly screws it up, Pridak decides to just steal the cover himself and ditch his two partners. He does so, angering Xplode and Fire Lord, who swear revenge. Just then, Tahu and Vezok show up looking for Vezok's kelp and some pool chemicals for Tahu. Xplode and Fire Lord steal Tahu's car while he and Vezok are inside, and begin to chase Pridak. Not realizing that Xplode and Fire Lord stole Tahu's car, Pridak calls Tahu's cell phone in order to try and frame Fire Lord and Xplode. Fire Lord answers and tells Pridak that they will "kill him," whereupon Pridak taunts them by saying that they will never find him in Mexico. Fire Lord and Xplode lock on to Tahu's cell phone location and begin tracking him. Tahu and Vezok eventually make it back to the house and leave on vacation with everyone besides Zaktan, as Thok and Hakann had fallen out of the tree during a wrestling contest. Zaktan is eventually rescued by Ibrow and Brenmac, who had gone on a special mission in space. The two Zehvor take him to the hotel, and, after catapulting him into a tree on accident, manage to get inside the hotel and join the vacationers. Trip to the Void Inside the hotel, Tahu calls an important meeting for all of the Bionicles. MT and Kpik are just about to set out for it, when JL enters the room and tells them that he has some important news, a story that is even worth missing the meeting for. MT and Kpik, and eventually Brenmac as well, listen intentally and eventually learn how a shady group named The Center created a far off planet that was specifically designed for testing former environments in history and seeing how they worked in order to gain a perfect society. JL wants to go there because he believes that the key to destroying the imprisoned Dark Lord is there. MT dismisses the idea as stupid until Tahu shows up at the room door, in a very bad mood, demanding to know why the 5 Zehvor weren't at the meeting. The Zehvor bolt out the window, where they meet Ibrow, and run off to their ship, The Raven, in order to feel Tahu's rage. Tahu breaks through the door eventually and hurls himself out the window in an attempt to catch the Zehvor, but smashes his head on the sidewalk and inexplicably begins bleeding. Eventually, Tahu Nuva saves him, and he is forced to rest. Big Daddy Z's Bounty Hunting Emporium Mesonak and Levacius get tired of vacationing and decide to make some money. The two ask Tahu for funds to create a lemonade stand, but Tahu dismisses their request as crazy. Mesonak begs, and Tahu, wanting to get rid of them, tells them that he will give them the money they need to start the business if they smack Brutaka in the face. The two actually go through with Tahu's request, and Tahu is forced to give them the money. Mesonak and Levacius quickly go start their business, but it falls through due to Mesonak's mouthing off to customers and the horrible quality of the lemonade. Eventually, Levacius realizes that their skills could be put to much better use, and takes Mesonak to start a Bounty Hunting business on the Planet Delarax. The business fails just as badly as the last, mainly due to Mesonak's laziness, but eventually a job comes in that interests Mesonak. A Matoran enters and tells them that he wants a Toa named Mesonak dead, which startles the two Zehvor, until the Matoran explains that the Mesonak he wants dead looks far different from the Mesonak in the room and therefore cannot be him. Mesonak, unwilling to live with the fact that there is another "Mesonak" in the universe, accepts the job and heads out with Levacius to the very same planet that the 5 Zehvor have just arrived on. Lost In Nightmares After a crash landing on the surface of the Void, the Zehvor are split up by a group of robots called Sentinels, who seek to actively destroy outsiders. As a result, Brenmac and iBrow are captured, while JL and Kpik escape on their own and flee. MT narrowly avoids capture after PurpleBouncy, a new Toa, shows up and saves him. PB explains that Sentinels were part of the Center's taskforce keeping test subjects from escaping their environments, and then shows him how to defeat them easily. With that done, PB and MT head back to PB's home. Meanwhile, JL and Kpik meet up with Solek, who recently arrived at the Void through the portal he escaped through while fighting the Dark Lord. Solek decides to go after Brenmac and JL, and tracks down the captured pair into a structure known as Highrise Tower, but is eventually defeated by Assassin, the former Zehvor who went missing. JL and Kpik, meanwhile, decide to take cover and hope for the best. Upon arriving at PB's home, MT and his new companion find all of PB's friends dead. PB expresses shock, deciding that there must have been a sentinel raid, but nonetheless vows to continue his mission to get off the planet some way. PB then sends MT to meet up with an ally of PB's called Mesonak. MT expresses shock, telling PB that he has a friend named Mesonak as well, but they eventually conclude that they cannot be the same person. MT heads off to Highrise Tower, where, after smashing his way through a large amount of robot guards, he meets "Mesonak" on the top of Highrise Tower. PB's friend Mesonak reveals himself to be the brother of Mesonak, a being created at the same time as Mesonak by a self centered group. The real Mesonak managed to escape from this group, but left him behind, and as a result, he was enslaved and forced to work for them. Eventually, he managed to escape as well, and began searching for power to exact revenge upon the group. He then tells MT that he killed PB's group to test the limits of his power, and then challenges MT to a fight. Meanwhile, Levacius and Mesonak land on the Void, and are immediately attacked and forced to flee their ship, which quickly gets destroyed as well. Levacius and Mesonak, following MT's tracking signal, make their way to Highrise Tower, and make their way inside, following the trail of ruined robots. Back on top of the tower, MT and "Mesonak" fight to a stalemate, until "Mesonak" knocks MT off balance and electrocutes him into unconsciousness. Just as he is about to kill the Zehvor leader, Levacius and Mesonak show up, although Mesonak fails to recognize MT's opponent as his long lost twin, referring to him as Mesoquack, and taunting him until Mesoquack knocks him out. Levacius then unwittingly blows up the entire tower after trying to call Tahu for advice. MT gets kicked off the tower in the confusion and falls into a garbage bin below, while Mesoquack leaps off the tower, and Levacius and Mesonak are buried in the rubble. Eventually, all thte Zehvor awake and meet up, and after a brief confronation with Assassin, find out that Oraku has been the one behind all of this, and is planning to use a group of three power orbs to open a portal to the Dark Lord's dimension. The Zehvor split up, with MT and Mesonak going after Oraku, Levacius, Brenmac, and PB going to find the other power orbs, and JL, along with a new ally, iBrow, going to look for Mesoquack. Ironically, MT and Mesonak are the ones who encounter Mesoquack, and the ensuing battle kills both Mesonak and Mesoquack and sends them to the Core (though not for long, as they both end up escaping soon after). MT then runs into Sonu's dead body, and tracks his killer through a small already open portal into the Dark Lord's realm, which Oraku managed to open with two of the power orbs he found. Inside, MT meets Assassin, and the two form an uneasy alliance in order to best Oraku. After doing so, the two former friends argue over who should possess the power orbs, and a final battle to the death ensues. MT ends up the victor, and escapes through a portal back to the real dimension, while Assassin falls off a cliff edge and is eventually captured by the Dark Lord. Meanwhile, Levacius, Brenmac, and PB find the last power orb, but are ambushed by a super powered sentinel designed to protect it. The Zehvor emerge victorious, but the sentinel's defeat causes the floor to collapse, sending Brenmac tumbling through below. Believing him to be dead, Levacius and PB flee the scene, and flee the planet along with MT, JL, and iBrow. The Void Again Eventually, Sonu, Mesonak, and Mesoquack all escaped from the Core. The former two met up with Brenmac, and set out on a quest to escape from the Void. After learning that the Dark Lord had managed to assimilate the Void into his dimension, they realized that they were in an alternate dimension of the Void, and figured out that if the original Void had the three power orbs that could open an entrance to this dimension, the inverse should be true. After a tyrade of battles against Mesoquack, a possessed Assassin, and a Toa named Gravity, the three found the power orbs, and used them to escape the dimension. The Zombie Apocalypse Meanwhile, at the house, Pridak had accidentially created a zombie virus, which quickly spread to a large number of plastic Metroids Pridak brought to life. These Metroids killed several of the Bionicles, causing them to reanimate as zombies who only wanted plastic. The virus spread until only a few survivors, consisting of the Tahus, the Zehvor, Xplode, Avak, and a few others, remained on top of the house, surrounded by an army of zombies. Eventually, a combination of the efforts of Brenmac's Bohrok army and a random discovery that heated fruit juice was a sufficient antidote was enough to bring the zombie apocalypse to an end. Pridak was sufficiently punished for starting the apocalypse a good 6 months before it was set to begin, and life returned to normal. (To be continued eventually) Differences There are several differences between Aftermath 2 and it's predecessor. Aftermath 2 was originally intended to focus more on the Bionicle sets that have been around since the beginning, while Aftermath tends to give more lines to the Toa Zehvor and their quest to destroy Xenon, a poisonous mutagen. However, it does tend to equally divide each chapter, so that the Bionicles get as much as the Zehvor. The focus changed once MT decided that Aftermath and A2 wouldn't co-exist, A2 was now the full sequel. There are also differences besides the characters. Aftermath has a serious underlying storyline. Aftermath 2 was originally intended as a humorous comedy with no serious plot, following the Bionicles mostly, though due to the now even character time, it has a serious plot too. Aftermath 2 tends to go deeper into character's personalities, revolving entire sagas(if they can be called that) around one character, explaining his background and how he got to where he is. Aftermath, while it did do some background revealing, typically moved from character to character quickly. In addition, a large portion of Aftermath 2 is member written in "ICI"s(Inbetween Chapter Installments), where a member writes anywhere between 10-20 mini-chapters that help expand the backstory of one of the characters in A2, typically a guest star that they put in the comedy themself. Releases Due to BZP's forums being offline, Aftermath 2 is not able to be released until the forums are back online. However, it has been released on various other websites, so it is possible to find it by looking around on Google. Category:Comedies Category:TBTTRAH Series